mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Conquering Storm
*Storm *Conquering *CS *Bride of Conquering Storm *kleine arrogante Lüchsin |Familie = |Spezies = Luchs |Geschlecht = weiblich |Größe = 100cm |Gewicht = 25kg |Fellfarbe = hellbraun |Haarfarbe = schwarz |Augenfarbe = orange |Ausrichtung = Antagonist |Zugehörigkeit = *Eggman Empire **Iron Dominion ***Raiju Clan |Essen = *chinesisches |mag = *Macht *Rache nehmen *ihren Tee *ihren Clan *Kämpfe *Ehre *ihre Vorfahren *Kyoumi |mag nicht = |Fähigkeiten = **Tarnung **Handbewegungen zu Attacken **extreme hohe Ausdauer *superschnell *super stark *Arztfähigkeiten *Laser aus ihren Augen abschießen *Anführerkompetenz *Beherrschung von allen 5 Sinnen *scharfer Biss *unterschiedliche Kampfstils *scharfe Krallen *akrobatisch und schnelle Reflexe **Geschösse mit der Hand abblocken *Sturm verursachen *elektrische Fähigkeiten *chinesisch, thailändisch, koreanisch und japanisch sprechen *Motorrad fahren *gut tanzen *gut malen *gut schreiben *gut zeichnen *Schwertkampf *hoher IQ *Energiekugeln *Schauspielkünste }} |Fähigkeitstyp = Speed|Erster = *Folge 25|Folgen = *Folge 25 *Folge 26 *Folge 30 *Folge 31 *Folge 32 *Folge 33}} The Bride of the Conquering Storm oder nur Conquering Storm, ist ein weiblicher mobianischer Luchs und die Bride des Raiju Clans. Sie verfolgt die Ziele ihres Clans und will Dragon Kingdom erobern. Geschichte Persönlichkeit Conquering Storm ist eine stumpfe, direkte und stolze Lüchsin. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass man alles mit Massnahmen und Stärke bekommt. Trotz ihrer Härte ist sie doch ehrenhaft und ist manchmal ein loyaler Gefährte. Sie verabscheut jegliche Zeichen von Schwäche und alle, die nicht ihre Erwartungen erfüllen, verbannt sie schnell aus dem Clan. Conquering Storm hat große Ambitionen und will Dragon Kingdom für ihren Clan erobern. Sie hasst auch Paare und zärtliche Zuneigung und sieht das als Schwäche, weil wenn einer von denen angegriffen wird, wird der andere versuchen, ihn zu retten. Conquering Storm ist auch sehr listig und hinterhältig und kann eine Rolle leicht überzeugend rüberbringen. Sie hat auch eine persönliche Abneigung gegenüber denen, die sich bei ihr einmischen. Sie hasst nichts mehr als Verräter, das sie sehr persönlich nimmt und sie schnell zum Mörder mutiert. Auch ist Conquering Storm sehr intelligent und man weiß nicht, was für einen Plan sie verfolgt. Sie nimmt die Zerstörung des Raiju Clans als eine Art Totsünde auf und will die erledigen, die es taten. Sie selber hat anscheinend kein Problem, Clans auszulöschen, solange sie ihre Bedrohung sind. CS ist sehr ernst und duldet keine Witze und nur Stille zwischen den Lüchsen duldet sie. Wie sie selbst von sich behauptet, ist sie "eine grausame, aber keine herzlose" Bride. Sie ist sehr rachsüchtig und verfolgt alle, die ihre Rache "verdient haben" solange, bis sie das Leben des Mobianers beendet. Sie ist sehr arrogant und behauptet von sich selbst, dass sie die Stärkste in Dragon Kingdom ist und wer es widerspricht, muss es gegen sie beweisen. Sie ist bei Wettkämpfen sehr fair und hasst alle, die nicht fair sind. Fähigkeiten Als Bride des Raiju Clans ist sie stärkste ihres eigenen Hauses und hat nahezu perfekte Ninjaskills: dazu gehören unter anderen ihre Fähigkeit, sich zu vervielfältigen. Sie ist auch ein sehr schneller Ninja und Renner, bei weiten schneller als Espio. Sie hat für alle Fälle Rauchbomben bei sich, um so zu verschwinden. Sie hat gute medizinische Fähigkeiten, sowie Kenntnisse. Durch ihre kybernetischen Augen, die sie durch Eggman bekam, kann sie aus Lust und Laune einen Laser aus ihren Augen abfeuern lassen. Doch sie setzt es aufgrund ihrer Ehre nicht ein. Als Leader des Raiju Clans hat sie eine hohe Anführerkompetenz und auch viel Macht in Dragon Kingdom. Sie kann aufgrund ihrer großen Ohren fliegen, wie Cream. Sie beherrscht alle 5 Sinne perfekt und kann an der Wand klettern. Sie kann allerdings in Notwehr gut beißen und kratzen. Ihr Nahkampf ist der beste in Dragon Kingdom. Durch ihren Meister, der zufällig ein Drache war, hat sie gelernt, Feuer aus ihren Mund zu spucken. Doch auch die anderen 3 Elemente kann sie perfekt. Durch das Metall an den Handschuhen und ihre schnelle Reflexe kann sie Geschösse abwehren und ist auch noch akrobatisch. Ihre Tarnung ist sehr gut. Sie kann die Identität von anderen schnell erkennen, mit bloßem Betrachten. Ist sie sehr, sehr, sehr wütend, zeigt sie eine sehr geheime Fähigkeit. Bei dieser Fähigkeit macht sie ihren Namen alle Ehre und verursacht mit bloßen Handbewegungen Stürme, die sie an Gegner schleudert. Sie kann auch Blitze schleudern. Sie hat perfekte Sprachkenntnisse in Chinesisch und Japanisch, letzteres aus ihrer eigenen Interesse, die Shinobi auszuhören. Sie hat ihr eigenes Motorrad. Sie kann allerdings auch gut schreiben, malen, zeichnen und tanzen. Sie hat gute Schwertfähigkeiten, sie benutzt oft ihren eigenen Katana. Sie kann auch zu grelles Licht erzeugen. Trivia * Es gab eine Folge in der Beta der Serie namens Conquering Storm:MyConfession, wo man angeblich sieht, dass eigentlich Conquering Storm Thundering Rain, ihren Meister, die Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters und die Raiju Lüchse umbrachte. Ob es stimmt, weiß man nicht. * Sie hasst den Spitznamen "Connie". * Der erste Satz von dem Sonic-Lied "Open Your Heart": Thunder, Rain and Lightning. Mit denen hat Conquering Storm VIEL zu tun. * Sie will mit ihren Namen und nicht mit ihren Titel angesprochen werden. * Sie genießt ihren Tee immer. Galerie 185px-Conquering_Storm.png 185px-Bride_of_the_Conquering_Storm_6776.png Conquering_Storm.png 178px-Conquering_Storm_2.png conquering storm und rainy.jpg conquering storm.png 1977388-conquering_storm002.jpg 139px-1977741-conquering_storm005.jpg 91px-1977742-conquering_storm006.jpg 200px-Stormystorm.jpg 180px-185px-1977739-conquering_storm004.jpg Conquering Storm1.png Kategorie:Archie Kategorie:Dragon Kingdom Kategorie:Bride Kategorie:Raiju Clan Kategorie:Iron Dominion Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Luchs Kategorie:Neutral Kategorie:Schnell Kategorie:Aggressiv Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Arzt Kategorie:Hüter